Harry Potter Escape
by DMPen
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter escaped Dursleys and into an orphanage? One-shot.


Author Note: I'm only started writing a story again and since it's a long time after I watched or read Harry Potter series, this will be AU and OOC, so if this is not your cup of tea you can turn back now. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea. If I own the HP Series, I would be rich now.

* * *

 **Harry Potter Escape**

* * *

Harry Potter was a five years old kid. He was having a bad life. Every day he would do chores while his so-called relatives denied him any sort of happiness. Harry is not abused physically but mentally is another matter. From a young age, the Dursleys told him that his parents were a freak and an alcoholic. They died in a car accident and left Harry in the care of the Dursleys without even money to care for him.

The Dursleys even told their neighbors that Harry was a delinquent and very naughty child. That was why nobody even looks twice at his ragged appearance and thinks that he was a liar and attention seeker.

"Happy birthday Harry." Said Harry in the cupboard under the stairs. Yes, Harry never got his own room. Never got his own toys, never participated in any party and this was the first time he celebrated birthdays. He knew this was his birthday when last year he was cleaning the attic and listened to the Dursleys chatter bellow.

"Petunia, today is the freak birthday, double the chores or there will be no dinner for him." Said Vernon, his uncle.

"Yes, this will surely remove any freakishness from him." Answered Petunia, his aunt and in that day, Harry was working twice as many chores than any regular day. He now knew why that day always full of chores. He never celebrated Halloween like any of the neighborhoods because when his chores were over, it was late in the night.

"I hope my parents still alive. They will love me like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon love Dudley." Said Harry in his room.

"What was that boy!" yelled his uncle asked banging cupboard door. When Harry was not responding his uncle left.

'Maybe this house was never meant for me, maybe outside would be better, maybe I will find someone who will understand me.' Thought rebellious Harry. 'Outside is dangerous, full of bad people, full of strangers.' Thought the good side of Harry.

'Anywhere is better than the Dursleys.' Thought rebellious Harry. 'Yeah, it's better than the Dursleys.' Harry thought to himself. With conviction, Harry left cupboard under the stairs and fled through the open windows. He ran and ran and ran through the street until he arrived in the nearby park. He rested for a while and continued walking.

Unknown to him, a police officer watched him walking from the park and it was late into the night. "Hold on boy, what are you doing late night outside alone? Where are your parents?" asked the police officer.

"My parents died in the car crash sir and I don't have a home."Cringed Harry. The officer called him boy reminded him of his uncle used to call him 'boy' or 'freak'.

Far away in the castle, an instrument stopped spinning and puffing smoke. The blood wards at Privet Drive has collapsed. It will be awhile before Dumbledore knew what happened to the blood wards that surrounded Privet Drive because Dumbledore was busy thwarting questions about Harry from The Ministry.

"Do you live on the streets all on your own?" asked the officer, shocked.

"Yes, sir." Lied Harry.

"Are you sure? You have no parents?"

"Yes sir, I never knew my parents."

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Just Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I don't know my full name. I only knew I'm Harry and my birthday is 31 July."

"How old are you?"

"Not sure sir."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then, you looked a bit of 4 years old. But to be sure we will check your data in the nearest station. Come with me." Said the officer walking to the nearest station.

"Yes, sir." Answered Harry following the officer.

A few minutes later, Harry and the officer arrived at a local police station. "Right, let's see here. Harry, birthday 31 July, and search." Said the officer after typing few queries in his computers.

The computers found a result:

Name: Harry Potter

Birthday: 31 July 1980

Parents: James Potter (Deceased) and Lily Potter (Deceased)

"Huh, only this? Strange. Never mind, your name is Harry Potter boy and it seems you're not lying about your parents. Where do you live?"

"On the streets." Lied Harry. He didn't want to go back to Dursleys at all.

"Really? Well if that's the case then, I will send you to an orphanage. Let's see which orphanage to send you." Said the officer typing queries looking for the available orphanage. When the search came, it showed few orphanage with the nearest one in Cambridge.

"Well, the only one near here is in Cambridge. Come, boy, I will drive you to your new home."

After few hours on the road. Harry and the officer arrived at an orphanage in Cambridge. The orphanage was well maintained from the outside. It was different from any other orphanage and give a regal aura to the visitors.

"Come on, let's meet your new caretaker." Said the officer.

'Finally life without Dursleys.' Thought Harry.

"Excuse me." Knocked the officer.

"Come in." said a lady from inside of the orphanage. "Good night sir, how I can help you?"

"Good night miss, I found this boy walking around in the streets. Can you take him in?"

"Of course, of course, who is this young boy?"

"Harry Potter mam." Answered Harry.

"Sure officer. Just need to sign the paperwork and you're good to go." Answered the lady.

After paperwork and formalities done, Harry officially became the ward of Cambridge Orphanage.

"Thank you miss, excuse me, I need to return to the station." Said the officer.

"Sure. Thank you for delivering me this young ward." Said the lady and the officer gone.

"Now, follow me, into your new room." Said the lady, walking to Harry new room.

Harry and the caretaker arrived at a small room in the orphanage. When Harry opened the door, he was surprised that he had his own bed and table.

"Go rest child. We will talk and make introductions with everyone in the morning. Breakfast served at 7. Don't be late. Good night Harry Potter." Said the lady closing the door.

"Good night."

'Life without the Dursleys. This is not a dream, this is not a dream.' Beamed Harry. He ran towards the bed and went to sleep. The journey of Harry Potter, the boy from Cambridge orphanage, the boy who left the Dursleys just began.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
